All Because of a Stupid Dream of You
by Laciekat16
Summary: Dr. Lance Sweets is your normal FBI Psychologist, with a crush on a certain, burly, brown eyed FBI Special Agent. During the day Sweets has issues working around Booth, because at night he constantly has erotic sex dreams about him. How will Sweets and Booth fare. WARNING: male/male slash. Don't like it don't read it.
1. Stupid Dreams

_**~This is my first Bones Fanfiction. I've ALWAYS liked Sweets and Booth is a close second for me, so what I did was put it together. WARNING: Male/Male slash. Don't like it? Why did you open it to read? Don't hate me cause I'm weird, I know I am. Laciekat16 :) (Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THE SHOW.)**_

FBI Psychologist Dr. Lance Sweets was shaken by the dream he had just had. It wasn't like his other dreams. This one was raw and filled with passion, a sex dream. The young doctor wasn't troubled by the fact that he'd had a wet dream, no, they were normal for men as young as he was. What troubled Sweets was who the dream was about. A certain burly, brown haired, FBI special agent. The idea of being touched, caressed and loved by this agent that he worked with often, was what had him troubled.

"I can't believe it." Sweets said to no one in particular. No one at all really, since he was alone in his apartment. He glanced over at the alarm clock on the nightstand to his left. Three AM. Huffing the shrink rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

_The Next Morning_

The past couple of hours had been absolutely horrendous. Plagued by his passion filled dream about Agent Seeley Booth, Dr. Sweets was not looking forward to his appointment with said agent and his partner Dr. Temperance Brennan. Some of it was the fact that the two couldn't stop disagreeing. That and Sweets couldn't even look at Booth with out getting flushed and bothered. Sweets had roughly thirty minutes before his worst nightmare came knocking on his door. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of the man he had recently thought of as more than a friend. At ten o'clock on the dot, there were three short raps on the outside of the young doctor's door.

"Come in." He said not really looking up from his work. Small hands covered his eyes from behind him.

"Guess who Lancelot." his girlfriend Daisy whispered in an attempt to be seductive. Well as seductive as her high pitched voice could be. Sweets, shuffled his work, placing it in a chaotic order and turned around to face the petite brunette. She smiled widely at him and pulled him up from his chair. Flinging her arms around his neck she pulled him into a tight hug.

"Daisy, could you loosen your grip, you're crushing me." Lance gasped. The young anthropologist blushed but released her grip on Sweets. Daisy took a step back and looked up lovingly at her boyfriend. She placed a hand on his cheek and lent in.

"Look, Daisy," Sweets said as he dodged the kiss. "I have patients coming in very soon."

"Okay. I'll make us a nice romantic dinner tonight, okay Lancelot?" Daisy smiled and gave him a sweet kiss. Daisy then pressed the kiss to more. A cough behind them split them apart.

"Miss Wick, what are you doing here? I seem to remember some bones that needed to be cleaned and cataloged back at the lab." Dr. Brennan said with an uninterested look on her face.

"Of course, Dr. Brennan." and with that Daisy was out the door. Dr. Brennan stood in the doorway to the left, Agent Booth behind her with a smirk. Internally Sweets gulped as he sat down in the chair across from the couch. Brennan and Booth both sat side by side on the couch across from him..

"S-so, how have you been these past c-couple of weeks." Sweets stammered. Dr. Brennan took no notice to the young shrink's unusually panicked demeanor, while Agent Booth cocked an eyebrow at him. Sweets shook it off and took a deep breath. He looked up at the two in front of him.

"Uneventful. I was hoping for a more exciting case, the human race is becoming less and less creative, when it comes to killing people." Dr. Brennan said in an eerily calm manner about the entire statement. Booth rolled his eyes at his partner.

"She's been upset about how a new victim was discovered and a possible cause of death." Booth reiterated. Sweets nodded, not trusting his voice in front of the brown eyed agent. He turned his eyes to anthropologist, who had spoken up at this point.

"I am not upset, Booth. That is completely irrational. I am merely disheartened by the lack of creativity that people use to dispose of human remains." the blue eyed, brunette huffed. Booth again rolled his eyes. Sweets jumped in, his fear of embarrassment pushed to the back of his mind.

"Well this is progress," Sweets pushed. "I'll admit the reason is a bit off, but Dr. Brennan is feeling raw emotion. Pure and simple."

"Yes, but" the agent was cut off by a shrill ring of a cell phone. Dr. Brennan fished her phone out of her coat pocket. Sweets sighed at the anthropologist.

"Brennan. Okay, I'll be right there. Good-bye." Booth looked up at his partner hopefully.

"Daisy found somethings on the bones. She needs to show me." Brennan explained. Booth nodded.

"I'm gonna stay here, finish out the session." Booth exclaimed. Sweets groaned on the inside. He was going to be alone with Booth in his closed off office.

_ Great._ Sweets thought to himself. Temperance gathered her things and left the office. Once alone, Booth stretched out on the couch to make himself more comfortable. Sweets fidgeted in his seat, not at all at ease with the situation at hand.

"So," Booth said drawing out the o, "What's up with our young shrinky-dink?" Booth laughed at his own joke. Sweets turned beet red, with embarrassment and looked down at his shoes. To entirely controlled by his fear, Sweets excused himself and ran out of the room as quickly as his legs would carry him. He slipped into the private bathroom and locked the door behind him. He stumbled his way over to the sink and splashed cold water over his face and neck.

_Get a grip, Lance. You are an average, man with a girlfriend. You don't like Agent Seeley Booth in way more than a professional, friendship. S-s-seeley. Oh god, I've fallen for him. I love Seeley Booth._ Lance thought to himself. Groaning, the young psychologist slid to the floor, mulling over the epiphany he had just reached.

Agent Seeley Booth knew that there was something wrong with the young shrink, from the moment he walked into the psychologist's office. Sweets had never acted so strange. He seemed stressed about something. What it was Booth didn't know, but he wanted to find out. Luckily it was the end of the day. Booth got up from the couch, in the small office and headed down the hallway, he had seen Sweets run through. Scouting the hallway three times, Booth was about to give up when he heard a muffled moan. The private bathroom halfway between the staff lounge and the conference room. As he stepped up to the door, the agent heard shuffling feet and the running faucet.

"Sweets? Are you in there?" Booth asked.

"Yes." came a weak reply. Booth grabbed the doorknob only to find it locked.

"Sweets, I need you to unlock the door. I'm gonna take you home. Okay?" the agent tried his best to console the young doctor, not realizing that his voice only made it worse. Booth, however, was rewarded with a click, from the lock tumblers disconnecting. The bathroom door slowly swung open, revealing a shaken and considerably paler psychologist, swaying in place. Booth grabbed the young man by the elbows and towed him outside to the parking lot. As they got outside, Booth noticed Sweets, grow fainter and fainter, with each passing moment. As the two reached Booth's car, Sweets' knees gave and he buckled under his own weight, fainting to the floor, completely unconscious.

"Sweets," Booth yelled as he ran the doctor's side. Gingerly tapping the side of the shrink's face, Booth called out his name,

"Sweets? Come on Sweets. Lance? Wake up." Sweets groaned but regained what little consciousness he had left in him.

"Booth? Wh-what happened? How did I get to the get to the parking lot?" the young doctor asked.

"Not now Sweets, lets get you home first." Booth answered, the young doctor nodded in agreement. The rest of the way there, Sweets stayed silent, not trusting his own voice. Occasionally Booth would look over at the him, wondering what had him worried sick, literally. A few minutes of awkward silence later, the two reached Sweets apartment. Booth stopped the car and jogged over to the other side. Just as Sweets stepped out, his knees buckled again, causing him to fall, thankfully, this time he stayed conscious. Booth slipped his arms under the young doctor and hoisted him up to his feet. Pulling an arm over his shoulder, Booth acted as a support for his young colleague. When they reached the door to Sweets' apartment, the shrink dug through his pockets for his keys. It took him a few minutes but when he finally found them, he fumbled to get them into the lock. Frustrated and slightly annoyed, Booth took the keys and unlocked the front door, dragging Sweets in with him.

Booth looked over Sweets' apartment. It was quaint. Simple. So totally Sweets. Taking the woozy psychologist, Booth pulled him into the small kitchen and sat him down in a chair by the tiny table, covered in paperwork. The burly agent then proceeded to dig through the cupboards looking for a glass to fill with water. After about three minutes, one was successfully found and filled with cool water. Setting the glass down by Sweets, Booth then continued to the bathroom, where he found a bottle of aspirin in half the time it took to find the glass. After convincing Sweets to take the medicine, Booth helped him into his bedroom.

"You gonna be okay from here on?" Booth asked slightly uncomfortable. Sweets nodded and pulled a pair of Family Guy pajama pants and an old gray tee-shirt out the drawers. Placing them on the bed, Sweets turned to the agent, filling up his bedroom doorway.

"Thanks, Booth. I'll be fine now. I'll just stay home for the next few days to get better." Sweets croaked. Booth nodded and turned to leave, when he turned back.

"Just give me a call if you need anything." he said with a small smile and then turned and left. Sweets acknowledged him with another nod after his voice failed to let him say even the simplest thank you. When he was completely alone, Sweets changed out of his suit, into the pajama he had laid out and crawled into bed. Shutting the lights off, he sighed. He needed to get in control of himself when ever Booth was around. Another thing was that he was in love with the man, which meant he had to find a way to break it off with Daisy. She was very sensitive and usually ended up crying when he tried to give her news even remotely bad. This gave the young shrink something else to think of. A chance to get Booth off of his mind. Finally it became to much and Sweets slipped off to sleep. Again he dreamed of Special Agent Seeley Booth.

_"S-se-eley." Sweets whimpered. Booth, who hovered above the young doctor, continued to kiss and lick the sweat from Sweets' neck. Sweets moaned at the sensation. weaving his fingers into the big Agent's hair, Sweets pulled Booth's head up. He touched his lips to Booth's and instantly the Agent responded, deepening the kiss. Still in connected at the mouths, Sweets felt his way to the nightstand next to the bed and pulled out a bottle of lube. Holding it out to the man in front of him, Sweets relaxed as Booth placed a hand on his hip, letting his fingers graze his pelvic bone. Booth covered his fingers in a generous amount of lube and slipped the first finger into Sweets' waiting ass._

_ "Lance, god you're so tight." Booth moaned as he continued his ministrations. Sweets panted, bucking his hips into the Agent's hand, causing an enormous amount of much needed friction. Just as Booth found his sweet spot, Lance threw his head back and let out a groan of pleasure._

_ "God, Seeley. A-a-ah," Sweets wailed as Booth added another finger. The sensation of being stretched, almost pulled Sweets over the edge, but he held on._

_ "Seeley, stop teasing me." He begged the other man. With a large amount of lube, Booth lined himself up with Sweet's asshole. Both men moaned when Seeley entered Lance, stretching him considerable. Setting the pace, Seeley, made slow and gentle love to the young doctor, just to show him how much he cared about him. As Lance was about to reach his peak, the unthinkable happened. _Lance bolted up in bed, sexually frustrated and with a erection. Without thinking, Lance grabbed his throbbing member and began stroking it. Thinking about the dream he had just had it wasn't long before Lance reached his orgasm. Finally satisfied with the result, Sweets cleaned himself up and went back to bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

After calling in sick that morning, Lance flopped down on his couch, bored out of his mind and out of ideas of things to do. He turned on the television and was mindlessly flipping through channels, when his phone went off. Sweets dove for it on the coffee table in front of him.

"Lance Sweets." Simple yet professional.

"Oh Lancelot, I've been so worried. You never came to dinner last night and you didn't answer my text or calls. I was beginning to think you were avoiding me or ignoring me, not that there's much of a difference. It's just I was so worried when you didn't call me, that I started thinking the worst and..."

"Daisy calm down. I'm okay. I wasn't feeling well at the office and Agent Booth, took me home, so I could get some rest." Sweets explained quickly. He relaxed back onto his couch and went back to flipping to channels, all the while, half listening to Daisy go on and on about how worried she was.

"Do you want me to bring to something to eat, that way you can just rest all day?" Daisy asked. Lance grimaced. Daisy was not a good cook at all. All the food she made was either under or over cooked. He was sick enough as it was, without help from Daisy's cooking.

"No, I'll be fine. I haven't been able to stomach much anyway." Lance replied. It took half and hour to convince Daisy that he was fine and that she needed to get back to work. When she finally hung up, Lance tossed his blackberry to his feet and pinched the bridge of his nose. After shutting the T.V. off, Sweets went back to bed, deciding it was way to early to get up.

Later that afternoon, when Sweets thought it was an appropriate time to get out of bed, there was a knock at his door. Pulling it open, it revealed a very casual Agent Booth wearing blue jeans and a gray Army Strong tee-shirt, holding a large container and a smile.

"I brought you over some chicken noodle soup. My Pop used to make for me when I was sick, so I called him for the recipe and voila." Booth exclaimed. Sweets smiled gratefully and stepped aside to let the burly man in. Sweets watched as Booth made his way into the tiny kitchen. Leaning up against the counter top, Lance gathered as much of the paperwork around him together and shoved it into his briefcase, efficiently clearing a spot on the tiny bar, room just enough for two. Booth turned towards the shrink with two steaming bowls of homemade chicken noodle soup. Lance grabbed a spoon and dug in. The warm liquid, soothed his throat, while the chicken, vegetables and noodles curbed the hunger in his gut.

"Well, your appetite seems to have returned. That's a good sign." Booth laughed. Lance rolled his eyes at the other man, swallowing the spoonful in his mouth.

"Trust me. This is a god send. Daisy was offering to cook for me. As if I wasn't feeling bad enough." Lance confessed. Booth laughed at this. After a few moments of silence, except the slurping of soup, Booth spoke up.

"So what was the matter yesterday?" he asked. Lance got really still at this. He could feel his ears burning up. Using his spoon, he played around with the soup, trying to avoid Booth's question at all cost. All the same while the dream from last night came rushing back to him.

"Sweets?"

_**~So there we go, the first chapter. What did you think? I'm going to try to have a new chapter up about every week. I said TRY, so if I don't just bare with me if I don't get a chapter up. Okay? okay. Let me know what you think. LacieKat16 :)**_


	2. I Love

_**Hey, so this is the second chapter. I don't know where it's gonna go but here it is. LacieKat16 :)**_

_Previously_

_ "So what was the matter yesterday?" he asked. Lance got really still at this. He could feel his ears burning up. Using his spoon, he played around with the soup, trying to avoid Booth's question at all cost. All the same while the dream from last night came rushing back to him._

_ "Sweets?"_

Booth watched as Sweets fiddled with his soup. The blush rising to the shrinks cheeks, burned candy apple red. Booth could tell that something was up, but knew that Sweets didn't want to talk about it.

"Okay. We'll just drop it." Booth said as he patted the back of the younger man's hand sympathetically. After a few more moments of awkward silence, Booth got up to leave. After a quick good-bye, he left the building and got into his car. While he drove, Booth couldn't help but remember the way that the young psychologist was so quiet around him now. This was odd even for them. Sweets and himself had always been honest and open with each other.

_How odd, _thought the agent. Pushing the thoughts back, he focused on making his way to the Jeffersonian, to meet up with Bones on some new evidence in the case. It took twenty minutes to reach the huge building and upon entering, Booth ran into Angela Montenegro, literally.

"I'm so sorry Angela." Booth apologized. Angela just laughed and shook it off, smiling as she did so.

"Nah, it's okay Booth. I was just on my way to see Sweets in his office." She stated.

"He's home sick today. He wasn't feel so well last night. I was just there, bringing him some chicken soup. He looked almost as sick as he did yesterday when we were working together." Booth exclaimed. Angela nodded and turned around to head to her office.

"I'll go over during my lunch break see if he's okay." The tall brunette mused. Booth nodded along and the two split and went their separate ways. Booth had just passed Cam's office when Brennan caught up with him. She started jabbering away about how the victim broke a bone.

"Gotcha Bones. The guy was dead when his killer tossed him overboard and that broke a couple bones. Right?" Booth said in words normal people would understand.

"No, Booth you need to use the correct terminology. The victim suffered a post-mortem compression fracture after being _PUSHED_ off a 30ft ledge." Dr. Brennan exasperated. Huffing at her partner's incompetence, Temperance left. Rolling his eyes Booth walked out of the Jeffersonian and headed back to the J. Edgar Hoover building.

When Angela split away from Booth, she had a sneaking suspicion about what was up with Sweets.

"Cam. Cam. CAM!"Angela yelled and jogged off to where her boss was standing. Cam who was signing off on some evidence to the case, looked up.

"Yes, Angela?" she asked.

"Do you need me for anything else?" Angela questioned. Cam shook her head in response. Angela grinned

"Why do you ask Angela?" Cam wondered.

"A friend of mine is really sick and needs my help. Do mind if I take the rest of the day off to help him?" Angela asked.

"Sure, if we really need you, we'll give you a call." and with that Angela took off. Getting into her car, Angela wondered about what had Sweets so sick. A problem with Daisy? With Booth? She was worried about a sick Lance Sweets. Mostly because the man never got sick or missed work. He loved it. He had told her so, in one of their many private conversations. But what had him so worried? He sometimes got so hyped on something it would make him sick. Something that happened to be hereditary. Angela got that way too. What everyone didn't know was that Sweets was Angela's younger half brother, on their mother's side. After Angela's parents split, her mom fell in love with a carnie and took off. Leaving Angela to grow up on tour with her dad. After the two had found out they were related, they became almost inseparable. No body knew about it though. They wanted to keep it secret. The train of constant though kept Angela occupied long enough so that when she looked up, she was out side, Sweets' apartment. Walking up to the door she buzzed his number.

"Who is it?" came Lance's voice from the speaker.

"Take a wild guess little brother." Angela replied. _Click. _The door unlocked and allowed Angela into the building. After climbing the stairs, something Angela never wanted to do in heels ever again. She knocked on her brother's door. It swung open revealing a rather messed up psychologist in Family Guy pajama bottoms and a grey tee-shirt.

"You, my wonderful brother, look like hell." She stated simply. Lance rolled his eyes at her, but smirked. Stepping aside, he let his big sister in.

"What is it Angie?" he asked innocently.

"Whats up with you? I want to know whats going on in my little Lance's head." Angela threw back. Lance flopped down on his couch and sighed, putting his head in his hands, blush running up his cheek like a marathon. Angela sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Why don't you start from the beginning." she suggested. Lance nodded and launched into his tale, telling Angela everything. From the dreams to the break down at the office yesterday evening. He even went in to detail about how Daisy offered to cook for him. Angela laughed there.

"The thing that scares me most is that I think I really love him. Like I am actually in love with Seeley Booth." Sweets admitted hanging his head in shame. Angela tilted his chin up and smiled.

"Lance, you are my baby brother. I love you no matter what. It's what family is for. Right?" Angela said quietly. "And to be perfectly honest. I think you and Booth should get together. I think you'd work out fine." Lance stared at his deranged sister. She simply sat there smiling at him as if nothing was wrong. He shook his head and laughed.

"Now tell me in full detail, the dream you had last night." Angela asked in all seriousness. Lance shook his head again.

"Sometimes I don't get how we're related, because we are almost nothing a like," Lance laughed, "But okay, here it goes..."

When Sweets finished, he looked up at Angela, who was sitting next to him with her mouth open and a misty look in her eye. Angela promptly shut her mouth and wiped her eyes. She sat silent for a few minutes and then looked over.

"Damn. I wish my dreams about Hodgins were that erotic and romantic." She gasped. The two laughed for a little while until things got calmed down.

"So what we need to do is train you to be around Booth. That way you can be pervy shrink here in the privacy of your own home and still work. I know it's killing you being away from the office." Angela stated whilst clapping her hands together.

"How are we going to do that? Every time I see Booth, I get all hot and bothered and end up having a panic attack." Sweets mumbled. He looked up to see his sister with a cheshire cat grin spread wide across her face.

"Why don't we tell everyone.."

"No. We are not telling everyone I've got the hots for Booth." Sweets nearly yelled. Angela huffed.

"Not that. About us. Being brother and sister?" Angela exclaimed grasping at straws. Sweets then smiled.

"Oh okay."

"That way, you can be around Booth, but as my brother and not a pervy stalkerish psychologist." She laughed. Maniacs, their family was full of them. A few hours later, Sweets and Angela entered the Founding Fathers Tavern. They saw their group of friends over in the corner. Daisy looked over Angela with venom in her eyes. She softened them when Sweets looked at her.

"Lancelot. How are you feeling?" She shouted over the noise. He smiled down at her and took her hand, tugging her off to a remote corner of the bar.

"Look Daisy, I like you."

"But?" Daisy asked.

"Well, It's just I've done a lot of thinking and you and I just don't seem to work. I'm really sorry but I think it would be better if we went our separate ways." Lance said. Tears welled up in Daisy's eyes. That was expected. What wasn't expected was Daisy storming over to the group and smacking Angela across the face before running from the bar. Lance rushed over.

"Angie, are you all right?" Lance asked.

"ANGIE?" Hodgins bellowed. He looked pissed. Angela, got up with help from Dr. Brennan and then stood in between Hodgins and Sweets.

"Sweets, you better not be stealing my woman. No wonder Daisy was so angry." Hodgins exploded.

"Jack you don't understand." Angela started.

"Understand? UNDERSTAND? Of course I understand. Who _could_ love a crazy maniac like me?" Hodgins ranted.

"Lancelot, how could you hurt me and Hodgins like that? What has gotten into you two?" Daisy, who had come back for her purse, pleaded.

"Everyone calm down, it's not what you think. Please." Lance begged the group. Jack who was still huffing at the very least took the seat farthest from Sweets, but stayed still. Daisy, sat down in the chair closest to her.

"Angie, may I?" Lance asked and continued when she nodded. She was still trying to keep Hodgins in his seat.

"Angela and I are not a couple in anyway shape or form. The reason we are so close is because Angie is my half sister. We're siblings not lovers." Sweets exclaimed. Hodgins breathed a sigh of relief.

"So your Angela's brother?" Daisy asked. Sweets nodded his head. Daisy looked over at Angela.

"I'm so sorry I hit you. I should have just asked." Daisy apologized. Angela opened her mouth to speak when Dr. Brennan jumped in.

"I've been telling you all that anger is an irrelevant emotion." Brennan piped in. Booth rolled his eyes at his partner. Sweets looked over at the agent and caught his eye. Booth smiled at the psychologist, who then got very heated. Sweets looked away and caught his sister's eye.

_Help me. _He mouthed at her. She nodded and they both walked outside. Sweets leaned bent over himself.

"I can't do it. I can't look at him, talk to him let alone think of him." Sweets cried, tears pooling in his eyes. Angela rubbed her brother's back. Back in the bar Booth looked over the shrink, noticing how pale and clammy he looked. Angela walked back inside and grabbed her coat.

"Lance isn't feeling well. I'm gonna take him home." Angela stated. Everyone acknowledge her and smiled and waved at Lance out the window. Once safely inside the car, Sweets started crying. Tears streamed down his cheek and onto the collar of his shirt. Angela reached over and rubbed Lance's back once again. Angela drove him back quietly and dropped him off. Lance wiped his eyes and let himself in. He shrugged out of his jacket and threw it towards the couch. Stripping, Lance crawled into bed and cried himself to sleep.

Agent Seeley Booth watched as Angela drove away with Sweets in the passenger seat. He hadn't noticed how much Sweets and Angela looked a like. Now it was so obvious, he wondered how people didn't figure it out earlier. As the little get together came to a close, Booth sent the last person home in a cab, a very drunk Jack Hodgins and then headed home himself. When he reached his small apartment, he let himself in and dropped his briefcase on the table. With one hand he pulled off his tie and threw it into his special tie basket his sister had made on a whim. He slipped out of his jacket and unbuttoned his dress shirt. Eventually he stripped down to his boxers and slipped under his covers. The only thing was, he couldn't get to sleep. His mind wouldn't let him. So many things ran through his head, keeping him from closing his eyes. Eventually Seeley couldn't take it and did something he hadn't done in a while. Write in the journal that he had to do when he was recovering from his gambling problem. It was one thing he hated but couldn't necessarily get rid of, because it had it's times where it helped him.

_Today is March 23, 2008. I've been gamble free for, oh who cares. Force of habit when it comes to writing in this stupid thing. Today was interesting. Angela and Sweets are brother and sister. Who would have guessed! Bones maybe. Cam's been talking to me lately. She's the only one who knows that I'm gay other than my Pops. I told her when she first asked me out all those years ago. Pops figured it out because he just knew everything. She's been trying to talk me into admitting who I have a crush on. Okay now I sound like a teenage girl. This guy is younger, smart, talented. Everything Cam and Pops have always been hoping for in a gut that I would meet._ _I want to tell him but I don't think that the timings right. I don't know what to do anymore. I'm still "closeted" as Cam is calling it. I know I could trust Angela, maybe I'll talk to her. Booth._

After writing everything down, Booth's mind was finally at peace and he slipped off to sleep in no time. He slept peacefully and woke up with a refreshed mind. After making himself an omelet, he texted Cam.

**To: Cam**

**From: Booth**

Meet me for coffee?

Booth's phone beeped.

**To: Booth**

**From: Cam**

Sure, Café at the end of Broadway?

Booth sent off one more text telling Cam, he'd meet her there in half and hour. It took Booth about twelve minutes to get ready and then he headed out to the Café. Pulling up outside the front door, Booth quickly caught sight of Cam in the back corner booth. Booth walked inside and sat down across from his friend. A waitress came up and took his order, coffee, black with two sugars. As soon as the waitress turned around, Cam launched her verbal attack at booth.

"So are you ever going to tell me who you like. I'd like to go on a double date sooner rather later." Cam said. Booth chuckled and shook his head. They both fell quiet as the nosey waitress came back with their orders. She stayed longer than either person would have liked and it wasn't until she realized that she wasn't getting any gossip, that she left.

"So whats on your mind, Seeley." Cam asked.

"Do you know why Sweets has been acting so weird lately? He's been jumpy, panicked. Completely all over the place." Booth explained. Cam put her coffee on the table and folded her hands together. This meant that she was serious about something.

"I don't know. I'd ask Angela. You know I couldn't believe that they were brother and sister. It was just surprising." Cam stated. Booth chuckled and nodded his head in agreement.

"I hear you and the fact that Sweets broke up with Daisy last night was just over the top. No Daisy slapping Angela was over the top." Booth responded. The two friends eventually just sat there enjoying their coffee in comfortable silence. When they had finished their coffee, Booth payed and then they both went on their ways to work. As Booth entered the building, he saw Sweets headed up for his office. Booth followed the young doctor, curious as to why he was at work when he was so sick last night. Booth knocked on the shrink's open door.

"Agent Booth, what can I do for you?" Sweets asked, with a small smile tugging at his lips. Booth cocked an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here Sweets? You looked really bad last night. You should be home resting, getting better." Booth stated. Lance smiled at him and shook his head.

"I can't stand being out of work. I love it too much. Angie says it's part of a family trait. No matter how sick we are, if there is something we love to do, we do it. I'm not contagious so it won't do any harm." Sweets answered. Booth rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Well it's good to have you back none the less." Booth called as he left the office. He looked back at the shrink who had returned to doing paperwork, worried. It was only two days ago that Sweets had keeled over in the parking lot. Booth's phone rang a couple of seconds into his worry.

"Agent Booth." He said flatly.

"Booth, it's Brennan. Angela found a suspect with the Angelatron. His name is Randall Thomas Grant." His partner voice carried out of the speaker.

"Okay, I'll pick him up." Booth said.

"Oh, Booth," Angela spoke up, "Take my brother. This man has a list of admittances a mile long. Lance might be able to help with getting through to him."

"Sure thing Angela." Booth said and with that he hung up. He turned around and headed back to the office he had just left.

"Hey, Sweets. Are you busy?" Booth asked.

"Not at all, why?"

"Angela found a suspect with a long list of loony bins, as previous addresses." Booth said as he twirled his finger at his temple. Sweets laughed and grabbed his coat. In the car ride, Booth gave Sweets the file Angela had faxed over, including a picture. Opening it up, Lance got a good look at the guy and the reasons he had been admitted.

"Wow, this man's life is like a field day for me," Sweets exclaimed slightly excited, "Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Anxiety, Depression, Schizophrenia, Paranoia, the list just goes on and on. He served an eighteen month tour in Iraq, He's been arrested for drunken and disorderly conduct, OUIs, possession, assault, theft. The only thing not on here is murder."

"He sounds like so much fun," Booth said sarcastically. Sweets grimaced at him, not impressed by Booth's attitude. For the rest of the car ride, the two stayed silent. When they reached the suspects home, gun shots rang out in the air. Booth pulled his gun from it's holster and exited the car.

"Stay here." he ordered Sweets. Lance watched from the car, as Booth identified himself. Randall took aim and fired at Booth. Lance screamed as Booth fell to the ground. Randall seeing his opponent down took the chance and bolted. Once he was gone, Sweets dashed out of the car and to Booth's side. Blood was pouring out of the agent's abdomen. Sweets pushed his hands to the wound trying to staunch the bleeding and called 911. What seemed like hours, the ambulance showed up and took Booth to the Hospital. Sweets followed. Booth was taken immediately into surgery. The Jeffersonian Team showed up at the waiting room. Angela, seeing her brother shaken and panicked, dragged him off to the cafeteria so that they could talk privately.

"Lance, what happened?" Angela demanded. Lance swallowed hard.

"W-w-we had g-go-gone to pick u-up t-the s-suspect and h-he had a g-gun. I s-stayed in th-the car. B-booth," Lance trailed off, a new batch of tears fresh in his eyes. He cleared his throat, "Booth was about to go up to the man w-when he shot Booth and ran." Lance broke down sobbing.

"Lance, I think you need to tell Booth how you feel about him. Today just proves how short life is." Angela cooed. Lance hiccuped.

"Angie, what if he hates me after." Sweets replies. Angela looked at her brother and shook her head.

"No what ifs. You need to tell him. End of story." She said adamantly. Lance nodded and wiped his eyes.

Upstairs, the surgeon came out. He looked over the crowd gathered in the waiting room.

"Which one of you is Cam Saroyan?" the doctor asked. Cam stood up.

"I am."

"Follow me," the doctor stated and led Cam to the Intensive Care Unit, "He's out and awake. He asked for you, saying their was something he needed to get off his chest." Cam nodded and followed the surgeon quietly, until they reach Booth's room. Cam stepped inside and smiled at Booth.

"Seeley?" Cam said. Booth looked up only half awake, thanks to the pain meds the doctors had given him.

"Cam," Booth said hoarsely, "I need to tell you something."

"If it's about Parker, I will personally make sure he is taken care of." Cam interrupted.

"No, I'm gonna get out of here. I have to. Not just for Parker, but for myself as well. I'm in love. I need to at least tell him that I love him." Booth rasped.

"Who's him, Seeley?" Cam asked.

"Sweets. Cam, I'm in love with Lance Sweets."

_**So what did you think? Angela and Lance are Brother and Sister! Booth and Sweets are both in love with the other. Will they admit it to each other. All the more reason to write another chapter. I know its a cliffy. Personally I hate them but it is such a great tool for a author. R&R. Thanks. :)**_


	3. I Finally Said it

_**Hello again! So guess what. IT'S CHAPTER THREE. Warning, Contains spoilers. Laciekat16 :)**_

_Previously_

"_Who's him, Seeley?" Cam asked._

"_Sweets. Cam, I'm in love with Lance Sweets." _

Cam sat shocked in her chair next to Booth's bed. He loved Sweets. All of a sudden Cam felt sorry for her friend. Sweets was straight. He dated Daisy. Sweets wouldn't be _in_ love with Booth. Cam worried that Booth was setting himself up for heartbreak. She didn't know if she could help Booth when his heart got broken this time. Not with how the last time turned out.

**Flashback**

_Cam was sitting in her office as she heard a knock. Outside the door stood Seeley Booth with red and puffy eyes, non-shaven and in yesterdays clothes. The look in his eyes was painful._

_ "Seeley what happened? Cam asked. Booth hiccuped slightly._

_ "Z- zack. H-he's Gormagon's a-apprentice." Booth stammered. He had been crying, something he didn't do often. Booth broke down right there a sobbed. Cam understood. Booth and Zach were lovers. Neither one had told anybody and it was a fluke when Cam walked in on them making out in the janitors closet. Cam could see that Zack's betrayal was killing Booth. Never had the man cried in front of anyone, let alone in public._

_ "I loved him." Booth choked. Cam simply nodded and rubbed his back soothingly._

_ "I know Seeley, I know."_

**End Flashback**

Cam looked over at the unconscious agent, who's pain medication and fully kicked in by now, putting him to sleep. She smiled and left the room, heading down to the cafeteria to get some coffee. Upon entering, Cam spotted Angela and Sweets in the back corner table, away from staff and other patients and visitors. Angela looked up and smiled weakly at her. Grabbing a cup of the steaming coffee, Cam made her way over to the young psychologist and his sister. One look at Sweets' face was enough to tell Cam that he was worried. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot, like he had been crying. He seemed tired, exhausted.

"Are you okay, Sweets?" Cam asked. Lance looked up and opened his mouth to speak, only to close it when tears started to well in his eyes.

"Any news about Booth?" Angela asked. Cam nodded.

"He's out. The doctor said he should be fine. In fact, if he hadn't of taken Sweets with him, he most likely would have died." Cam said. Angela shook her head at Cam trying to tell her, she had come in too early with that news. Cam's eyes widened and looked down on Sweets.

"Sweets, I'm sorry. You must be having a hard time with this. You must be traumatized." Cam said in a failed attempt to fix her mistake.

"Honey, listen. You should go see for yourself that Booth is okay and then go home and get some rest. I can't have a hobo look alike for a little brother. Even if I think hobos are cool people" Angela said trying to defuse the situation.

"Okay. But you know I could live with out the hobo joke sis. I may look like a mess, but it's just because everything was coming down at once." Lance explained, and with that he turned and left the cafeteria and headed up towards the waiting room and Booth's room.

Once he was gone, Angela looked at Cam and shook her head. Both women looked down at their drinks and continued sitting silently.

Sweets walked up the hallway, that a young nurse had directed him up through. As he came up onto Booth's room, Sweets had to pause and take a deep breath. He slipped into the room and took the seat next to the bed. Sweets looked over the man in the bed next to his chair.

'_Oh Booth if you only knew how I felt for you_' Sweets thought. He smiled at himself and settled in the chair. In a few minutes he was fast asleep. When Angela and Cam came up, they both looked at the two hopefully. The girls snuck out quietly and walked back out to the waiting room.

"Hey Angie, how's Sweets?" Hodgins asked his girlfriend. Angela smiled to herself and then looked at Hodgins.

"He's pretty shaken up but other wise okay. He's with Booth right now and he's sleeping so I don't think that there is a better place he could be." Angie answered. Nobody noticed the flicker of jealousy that flashed across Brennan's face. Brennan was in love with Booth, Angela knew that, but Angie was rooting for her brother. Brennan composed herself quickly and walked towards Booth's room. Just as Angela had said, Sweets was lounged out in the recliner next to the bead fast asleep. Booth was also unconscious. With both men asleep Brennan did one thing she didn't so in public, she bared her feelings.

"Okay, I feel extremely inane for doing this, but here it goes. For centuries, Homo-sapiens have had chemical releases in their brain, that resulted in the feeling of emotion. I get that release of chemicals from you Booth. I-I have feelings for you." Brennan said and then walked out of the room. Not realizing that Sweets was awake and had heard the entire thing.

Sweets felt completely disheartened. Of course Brennan was in love with Booth. This is why he held back in telling Booth how he felt. He saw the chemistry they had together. It was meant to be. When the doctors came to check on Booth, they had to all but drag Sweets out kicking and screaming. Sweets walked back to the waiting room after making the doctors and nurses promise to let him know if anything happened. With his head down and his hands in his pockets he rejoined the group and sat down next to his sister. Eventually he had enough and decided to go home.

"I love you Ang and no I didn't tell him. He has Brennan." Lance whispered into his sister's ear as he hugged her good-bye. Angela gave him a sympathetic look and patted his hand. She told his to drive safe and watched as he left the Hospital. Cam looked at Angela with a curious look. Cam and Angela were the last ones to leave the Hospital, at eight in the evening.

"Hey, Angela. Do you want to grab a bite to eat?" Cam asked. Angela nodded feeling absolutely starved. The two headed to the diner and took the seats in the back, so that they could talk privately. Cam looked over the younger woman and raised an eyebrow. Angela gave her a _what_ look and just stared her down. Cam opened her mouth and then closed it, unsure of how to word her question.

"Angela, is there something that is bothering Sweets?" Cam asked. Angela looked around the restaurant and then back at Cam.

"Can you keep a secret?" Angela questioned. Cam nodded. After she was satisfied that Cam was telling the truth, Angela leant in.

"Lance, figured out recently that he is gay and that he has feelings for Booth. He never really connected the dots about his sexuality until a few weeks ago. He started having wet dreams about Booth. Now Lance can't even think about Booth without becoming hot and bothered." Angela admitted. Cam just stared at the brunette across from her open mouthed. Sweets was gay? Sweets was in love with Booth? Cam's mind was going a million miles per minute.

"Sweets likes Booth?" Cam gasped.

"Loves him, actually" Angela stated. Cam sat back and pondered. Both had feelings for the other, but neither one would admit it. According to Booth, Sweets was straight and would only be friends and Sweets was convinced that Booth and Brennan were meant to be together.

"Okay. My turn," Cam started, "Booth is gay as well and he has a massive crush on your brother."

"Booth likes Lance?" It was Angela's turn to gasp. Cam nodded.

"So the question is now, how do we get them together?" Cam wondered. Angela smiled at her boss. The two of them spent the rest of the time planning up ways to get Booth and Sweets together.

_Some time later_

Booth woke up in his hospital bed, the pain in his lower abdomen greatly diminished. He sat up wincing at the sharp twang in his gut. It had been five weeks since he was shot and he was almost fully recovered. As he finished sitting up, he looked around his white room and came to focus on his door. Leaning up against the frame was Lance Sweets, smirking.

'_That's odd, Sweets never smirks'_ Booth thought. He shook it off and smiled at the psychologist. Behind Sweets was his surgeon, Dr. Hazlet.

"So what's the news Doc?" Booth cracked. Sweets rolled his eyes at the agent and silently laughed.

"Well Agent Booth, your tests are all positive, you pain levels are down considerably from last week. I think it is time for you to go home." Dr. Hazlet said with a smile. Booth grinned from ear to ear so much that if it had been any wider his face could have split. Sweets twirled a set of car keys around his finger while he whistle the jeopardy theme song. Booth glared at the shrink.

"What." Lance asked, "You weren't expecting to drive home in your condition were you?"

"No but you could at least be nice about it." Booth threw back. Sweets smirked once again and turned around. After tons of paper work and Booth finally getting out of the hospital gown, Sweets drove him home. As they came to Booth's apartment, Sweets stopped the car and turned to Booth. Lance opened his mouth, changed his mind, closed it and got out of the car. He got Booth upstairs and then ran across the street to the drug store to fill the prescription for Booth's pain medication. Upon returning, Sweets was meet by Booth attempting to reenact the Spanish Inquisition.

"Why are you the one helping me? Don't get me wrong I'm not upset that it's you, but I just thought it would be Cam." Booth inquired. Sweets shook his head and then smirked again at the Agent.

"It's payback for taking care of me, that and Cam and Angie ganged up on me and made me do it. Something about having the most time." Lance answered, shrugging nonchalantly. Booth not giving up with his question launched into more.

"Why did you break up with Daisy? How did you find out that Angela was your sister? What are you going to do about work?" Booth stopped there because he had run out of breath.

"What happened when I got..."

"Booth," Lance yelled, "I'll tell you almost anything you ask. But not until you take you medication and sit down."

Booth shuffled his feet, grabbed a glass of water and two of the pills that Sweets held out for him. After swallowing his pain meds, Booth got himself comfy on his couch and then motioned towards his chair. Sweets took the offered seat and made himself comfortable.

While watching Booth, Sweets' heart fluttered. He was still very much in love with the agent. However he knew that Brennan was in love with Booth as well. After answering many of Booth's questions, Sweets headed home. When he was safely behind the walls of his own apartment, Lance walked into his bathroom and looked in the mirror. His youthful face, which caused him a lot of discredit, stared back at him. Splashing cold water on his face, Sweets stripped and turned on the shower. After finding the right temperature, he stepped in under the spray. Eventually, his throbbing erection made it hard to concentrate. Sighing, Sweets grabbed his dick and started rubbing it. Thinking of his most recent dream, it took no time at all before Lance came.

"Se-seeley." Lance all but screamed the name and with that he stepped out, dried himself off and went to bed, where dreamland held a very naked and very horny Booth.

On the other side of town, the real Booth was headed to bed. His pain meds had made him drowsy and after walking head first into the door frame of his bathroom, Seeley decided it was time to sleep. As he laid in bed, Booth couldn't help but remember how Sweets had acted today. Some would say Sweets was arrogant, cocky, but Booth found him confident, so sure of himself, and Booth like it. He liked the Sweets that stood up for himself, didn't let anyone bring him down. Sweets was happy about it too. Booth thought about how, Sweets' lips moved when he smiled, when he smirked. Those oh so kissable lips. Booth's mouth went dry as he thought about Sweets and what he could possible do with those lips.

_'Damn. Now I have a hard on.' _Booth cursed himself out. Frustratingly, Booth jacked himself off and fell asleep. That night, wether it be by the drugs or his own twisted mind, Booth dreamed of Sweets.

_(In the Dream)_

_ Booth walked in the garden at the Jeffersonian, smiling at all the blooming flowers. Soon he came to a fork in the cobblestone path. The path on the left had Bones, smiling and waving at him. The path on the right lead Sweets, who was also smiling, sitting on the bench looking over the small pond. Cam and Angela showed up behind him and went to the right to stand by Sweets._ _Vaguely Booth could hear Bones yelling._

_ "Booth, come to me. I can love you. Come to me." Brennan cooed._

_ "I must be dreaming, cause Bones never shows emotion let alone say it." Booth said shocked that his mind could come up with this. So Booth looked to the right to see Sweets standing with his hands in his pants pockets, looking down at the pond. Curious as to what he saw, Booth took the right path. A sense of rightness filled Booth with every step he took._

_ "Hello Seeley," Dream Lance said. "I've been waiting for you." Booth stared in disbelief. It was a Sweets were he loved Booth and not Daisy._

_ "What are you doing here Sweets." Booth asked._

_ "Sweets? What happened to Lance?" the shrink asked looking dejected. " You could say that I'm your subconscious. I'm here to guide you to your dreams."_

_ "How do you think you're going to do that." Booth asked not believing a word he heard._

_ "Because I'm a part of you," Sweets said. "I know that your dream is to have me love you or at least the real world me. I'm only a figment of your imagination" Booth nodded and sat down on the bench._

_ "But the real you is straight. You love women." Booth said._

_ "You don't know that. You're only saying it to use it as an excuse, so that you won't get hurt. Seeley, I'm not Zack. You don't know if I will hurt you or not. But you do need to take the chance." Dream Sweets said sadly._

_ "I know. But where do I start? Do I tell the real you that I love you?" Booth questioned. Sweets shook his head._

_ "Just start by coming out. Tell your friends. They will understand and accept you." Dream Sweets suggested._

_ "Thanks Swee-Lance. Lance." Booth murmured the last part to himself, smiling. When Booth looked up Sweets was gone. _And with that Booth woke up.

It was five-thirty in the morning, but Booth was too excited to just roll over and go back to sleep. Fortunately the FBI had allowed Booth to go back to work, but he was stuck doing desk work for three more weeks. As he made his way to work. Booth called Cam.

"Doctor Saroyan." Cam's voice called through the receiver.

"Cam it's Seeley. I need to ask your opinion on something." Booth's voice was a tad shaky.

"Okay, shoot."

"I'm going to come out to everyone." Booth confessed.

"Seeley, thats wonderful. I'll get everyone together for you. When do you want to do this?" Cam said excitedly.

"Today, before I change my mind." Booth said.

Cam hung up the phone excitedly. She quickly got up and walked across the lab to Angela's office.

"Hey Angela, you will never guess who just called me." Cam hinted giddy with glee. Angela looked at her boss with her eye brows raised, but a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Let me guess, Booth?" Angela half guessed. Cam nodded and then retold her conversation with Booth to Angela.

"He wants to do it today. Our plan is moving smoothly." Cam finished. Angela nodded in agreement. She was happy her brother was getting the news he so doubted today. He deserved a chance at happiness after what happened. Cam and Angela sent out the emails and got everyone to go to Angela's apartment after work for some dinner and drinks. For the rest of the day the two ladies planned so that hopefully by the end of the night, Booth and Sweets might just end up together. It was a stretch but both women were willing to risk it for their friends happiness.

That evening at Angela's, Sweets was helping his sister in the kitchen. Angela was tossing the salad, as Lance was placing the chicken in the oven. It was six-thirty, only half and hour remained before people were suppose to show up. Both were excited about the evening, but for different reasons. As Sweets straighten up from placing the bird in the oven, he noticed a letter on the table, written in a familiar handwriting.

"Hey Angie, what's this?" Lance asked his sister.

"A letter from Mom. Go ahead and read it." With his sister's permission, Lance picked up the piece of paper and started to read it.

_Dear Angela,_

_ I wanted to tell you that I'm headed your way. I'll be visiting in about two months. I have something to confess to you. After I left your father, I fell in love with another man and had another child. A son. You have a younger brother. He traveled with us for a few years, but eventually it became to much for him and for us. We gave him up. After that I don't know what happened to him. I felt that I at least owe you my explanation. Maybe you can find him, but I've given up on him. He may be my son biologically but I realized that I am not a woman who would be the little house wife who watched the kids. I love to travel so I'm going to do so. I'm sorry. Mom. P.S. Leon will be coming with me._

Sweets put down the letter and looked at his sister. They hugged each other. Their own mother did not want them and on top of that Lance was going to meet his parents. They were both saddened by the thought, but were interrupted by a knock at the door. All of their friends had arrived. They filed in one by one. Brennan was the last one through the door. Angela and Sweets greeted everyone. Sweets was still distant, absorbed with the thought of meeting his parents after all these years. Everyone took notice and looked at Angela for answers.

"Our mom is coming to town. Lance is going to meet his parents." Angela explain. The group nodded and settled down to eat. Halfway though the meal, Booth cleared his throat.

"I have something to tell all of you," Booth started. After clearing his throat again he looked out at all of his friends.

"The thing is, that you are all my closest friends. But I've been keeping a secret from you. The truth is, is that, um, I'm, I'm gay." Booth rushed the last part of the sentence.

"What was that, Booth?" Brennan asked, speaking up for the first time since they had all sat down

"I am gay." Booth enunciated. The people around the table got really quiet. Cam and Angela smiled smugly. Sweets looked at the agent in disbelief, still unsure if he could trust what he had just heard. Booth took the silence badly, cursing and rushing out of the room. Brennan looked like she was going to cry. Cam got up to go after him but Sweets stopped her and went after Booth himself.

"Booth, Booth, BOOTH!" Sweets yelled after the retreating agent. Booth stopped and turned around a faced the man he loved. Sweets jogged up to him and paused to catch his breath,

"Where are you going?" Sweets gasped, still out of air. Booth looked at the younger man and sighed. He didn't know what to say. He was at a loss for words.

"I don't know. But I made a mistake. I never should have said anything." Booth said swallowing back the tears.

"No you didn't make a mistake, Booth. You needed to know if they were really your friends. Other than Brennan, all the others had smiles. They were happy you could be so open with them." Sweets said.

"What wrong with Bones?" Booth asked.

"She loves you Booth." Sweets said, trying not to be bothered by it. It left a bad taste in his mouth knowing that someone else loved Booth. Sweets shook it off and looked at the agent in front of him.

"Why are you being so nice?" Booth asked

"Because I care."

"Why do you care?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?" Both men looked at each other and internally sighed.

"Come on Booth everyone is getting worried. Lets go back." Sweets tried. It worked. The agent sighed but followed the shrink back inside. Cam, Angela and Hodgins all sat in Angela's living room, Brennan long gone. Once Booth was inside, Hodgins got up and clapped him on the back.

"I here for you man. But just so you know I am never showering in the same building as you ever again." Hodgins attempted to crack a joke. Sweets smiled at his sister and then sat down beside her. They looked at each other knowingly and laughed. Cam looked upon the two and nodded. The plan falling perfectly into place. After about an hour Cam excused herself and left for home. Jack followed suit fifteen minutes later. Booth and Sweets left at the same time, walking in the same direction.

"You know Sweets, you never answered my question." Booth stated. Lance sighed.

"I know."

"Why didn't you"

"Why do you want to know?" Sweets retort was brisk. It was killing Lance to be this snippy with Booth

"Why won't you tell me?" Booth countered.

"Because."

"Because why?" Booth was getting impatient with the doctor. Sweets sighed and thought about it for a few moments.

_'It's know or never.' _Sweets thought. He took a deep breath and then turned to face the agent in front of him.

"Because of this." and with that Sweets summed up every bit of passion and every once of love. All the frustration he felt from his dreams and from watching Booth at the office. Booth watched the emotion cross Sweets' face. And with that Sweets grabbed the agent and pressed his lips to Booth's. Lance kissed him with everything he had. All of a sudden Booth was responding to the kiss, his arms wrapping around the smaller man. The kiss deepened, Booth begging Sweets to let him taste his mouth. The kiss broke away and both men gasped for breath. Booth looked down at Sweets, who's face was covered in a light flush. Sweets rested his hand on Booth's cheek and looked him in the eye.

"Because I think I love you." Sweets finally admitted. Booth was taken aback. The man he loved, loved him back. Smiling, Booth looked back at Sweets pressed a sweet and chaste kiss to Sweet's lips and then said.

"I know I love you."

_**So? They admitted it. They told each other that they love each other. Please Review.**_


	4. Marry Me?

_**Hi. I'm back with a new chapter. Booth and Sweets finally admitted their feelings for each other. What is going on with Brennan? What will happen when Sweets meets the parents who don't want anything to do with him. How will Daisy react to Booth and Sweet's relationship? Well read on. Laciekat16 :)**_

_Previously_

_"Because I think I love you." Sweets finally admitted. Booth was taken aback. The man he loved, loved him back. Smiling, Booth looked back at Sweets pressed a sweet and chaste kiss to Sweet's lips and then said._

_ "I know I love you."_

It was one week to the day that Sweets had admitted his love to Booth. He was shocked to find out that Booth was gay. It had however given him hope. Then it shocked him even more to find our that Booth loved him back. Ever since the two had admitted their feelings toward each other, that had become almost inseparable. So here Sweets sat at work mulling over some patient files and being bored out of his skull, which was odd. Sweets loved his work so much that he had never felt bored at all. But then again, he had never thought of Booth this much either. He sighed and pushed everything non work related out of his head and busied himself in his paperwork. He had just realized what time it was when his stomach let out a loud growl. A deep bass laugh came from behind him.

"Booth, what are you doing here?" Sweets asked the agent.

"I brought my favorite doctor some lunch, since he so carelessly forgot to feed himself." Booth chuckled. Sweets blushed and invited the older man in and shuts the door. As soon as the door clicks shut, Lance launches himself into Booth's arms. Pressing a kiss to Booth's lips, Sweets melts into the other man. Booth wraps his arms around the doctors waist clutching the young man to him. Sweets tangles his hands in the agents hair and tugs. Booth's tongue slides against Sweet's bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. The shrink complied, opening his mouth slightly, moaning at the sensation of their tongues battling. Eventually the two had to break apart for air. Booth leans his forehead against Lance's breathing heavily.

"I missed you, Seeley" Sweets gasped, smiling still holding the agent by his hair. Using it to his advantage, Sweets pulled the agent against his lips one more time for a sweet kiss.

"I missed you too Lance." Booth whispered after they had broken apart. Smiling, the two sat down on Lance's couch to eat their lunch. Lance grabbed the turkey club and took a bite. It was just how he liked it. Booth bit into a meatball sub and grinned. Lance laughed and shook his head at the man in front of him.

"You have sauce." Sweets said while motioning to where it was. Booth made a swipe and missed. After a couple more failed attempts Sweets just rolls his eyes and passed his thumb over the corner of Booth's mouth. Booth caught the hand and brought the thumb up to his mouth and licked off the sauce. After kissing the back of the hand, Booth returned it back to Sweets. Blushing yet again, Sweets and Booth finished up their meal. After they were done, Booth leaned back on the couch, making himself comfortable, patting his full stomach. Sweets leaned back too, curling up into Seeley's side. Slipping an arm around the shrink, Booth placed a kiss on Lance's temple and then rested his forehead on the place he had just kissed. They sat there just cuddling until Booth had to go back to his desk.

"Before I forget, I wanted to ask you something." Booth said.

"What?"

"Lance, would you officially go on a date with me?" Booth asked. Sweets nearly squealed like a teenage girl. Thankfully the door was still closed because Lance rocketed into Booth a kissed him with a passion, most people thought impossible. Booth pulled back gasping for breath.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Booth chuckled. Sweets nodded his head completely lost for words, grinning from ear to ear. Booth smiled at Lance, and felt a flutter in his stomach as he noticed the young doctor had dimples, when he smiled. Grinning himself, Booth left the office with a slight bounce in his step. As the realization hit him, Booth froze. He had no idea on where to take Sweets or what to do on the date. He needed help and fast. His first thought was Bones.

_'Nope, definitely shouldn't ask her.' _Booth thought. Angela? No she'd tell Lance and Booth wanted it to be a surprise. Cam, maybe? No she'd tell Angela. Those two had become very close over the past few weeks. Hodgins? He could be persuaded not to tell Angela, but then again. Best to play it safe. Booth then made a decision he never thought he'd make. There was one person, he could tell. Booth didn't really like this idea. Zack. He still had some feelings left for the young anthropologist turned psycho. But Booth wanted his first date with Lance to be special, so at the end of the day, Booth headed toward the asylum. When he got there, he was searched and checked over and finally allowed in. At the front desk, Booth smiled at the young lady there.

"I'd like to see Zack Addy. Booth stated quietly. The young lady nodded and let him through the gates. Booth entered a visiting room, with a plain table and two chairs, much like a prison visiting room but for crazy people. Booth looked out the window until he heard the door opening. With in a split second, Booth turned around. Zach's hair had gotten longer by a couple of inches, his frame a little taller. He was still shorter than Booth, but instead of coming to his chin like he used to, Zack came up to his nose.

"Seeley." Zack gasped. He hadn't expected to see his former lover standing in the room, when he was told he had a visitor. He had expected Sweets, coming to counsel him in hopes of letting him out. Zack looked Booth over. He noticed that he still wore the inane socks and his usual cocky belt buckle. Booth looked resigned like he really didn't want to be here.

"What is it that you want?" Zack asked. Booth huffed trying to get his words out.

"Closure, I guess."

"Closure?" Zack asked perplexed. Booth nodded. Zack pondered as the man he loved tried to form words. He watched Booth, remembering how they had moved together, how each kiss felt. Lost in his own little world, Zack didn't notice Booth speak.

"Zack are you listening?" Booth huffed. The young man shook his head. Booth sighed and repeated himself.

"I need you help with something."

"What is it?" Zack asked.

"I need help planning a date." Booth admitted. Zack's heart fell. Booth had moved on from him. It stung a little knowing someone else was loving Seeley and not him.

"For who?" Zack wondered. Booth took a deep breath.

"For me and," Booth paused not wanting to hurt Zack. " and a friend."

"Well obviously the two of you are more than friends. Seeley, why? I love you." Zack whined. Booth snorted.

"If you loved me, why did you help murder innocent people. You knew how I felt about that Zack, yet you did it anyway. Why?" Booth croaked, tears welling up in his throat.

"Because. It seemed logical. I thrive on logic. Well except for you. You were the most illogical thing I had ever done and I don't want to lose you to this new so called friend." Zack was on a rant. Nothing would calm him now.

"I was hurt by you. I loved you and you betrayed me. I knew this was a mistake. I should never have come here." Booth retorted and with that he left. Zack's heart sank with every step Booth took.

Frustrated and saddened by his time with Zack, Booth felt his heart starting to break once again. Trying to ignore the tightness in his chest, Seeley got in his car and drove off towards home. His mind was wandering as he drove. Eventually the pain got too much and Booth had to pull over. He sat in his car crying, unable to stop. Booth hated the fact that he was crying but he knew that he needed it. He sat there for a few more minutes, until his phone started to ring.

"Booth." Seeley choked. His voice quivered, shaken by the tears.

"Seeley, whats wrong?" Sweets' voice floated through the receiver. Booth sighed and smiled through the tears.

"I've just had a rough afternoon." Booth answered not wanting to worry the young shrink. It didn't work.

"Are you okay? Do you need to talk about it?" Sweets sounded panicked. Booth chuckled quietly.

"No, I'll be okay. After hearing your voice I could survive a ton of bad afternoons just knowing that I have you. I love you Lance." Seeley said hoping to through of the shrink. Apparently it worked.

"Okay. But if you want to talk you know where to find me, oh and Seeley."

"Hmm."

"I love you too." Lance said and then hung up. Booth smiled and cleared his throat. After wiping his eyes, Booth continued driving until he got home. When he got there, he got himself into more comfortable clothes, grabbed a drink and went to flop on the couch, only to find someone already on it.

As soon as Lance hung up, he started towards his car. Booth was definitely not alright. He drove to Booth's apartment and grabbed the spare key Seeley kept under the plant pot to the right. After letting himself in, he settled down, ordered some pizza and beer and waited. He sat there pondering. Booth sounded as if he had been crying, like something had set him off and damn it, Lance was going to find out. He sat in Booth's living room for a few more minutes, relaxing when he heard keys in the lock and the door swinging open. Booth's footsteps echoed from the entryway and into the kitchen, where Booth set down his briefcase and took off his jacket. Booth's footsteps then went off to the bedroom where Lance could hear the rustle of clothes being shed and put back on. After that, Lance heard Booth going back to the kitchen and rummaging through the fridge. Finally the footsteps started back towards the living room. Lance settles down and braced himself, just in case Booth still had his gun. As Booth rounded the arm of the couch, he looked down to see Sweets there.

"Lance! What are you doing here?" Booth gasped. He placed a hand on his chest trying to calm his heart. Lance got up and stood in front of Booth.

"I'm here because you sounded so upset over the phone." Sweets said. Booth looked around his place, trying not to meet Sweets' stare.

"I'm fine. It was nothing really." Booth tossed out casually.

"No, something happened to you." Sweets said adamantly. Grabbing Seeley by the chin, Lance forced Booth to look him in the eye.

"I love you Seeley and I don't want to see you get hurt." Lance said softly. Moving his hand from Booth's chin, Lance caressed the older man's cheek. Booth covered Lance's hand with his own and leant into the gesture. Booth sighed and looked Sweets in the eye.

"The reason I was so upset was because, I went to see Zack today." Booth admitted. Sweets breathed in relief.

"That's it? You got upset over Zack?" Sweets was smiling, but it faded when he saw Seeley's face.

"No, Lance. Zack and I used to be lovers." Booth admitted this sheepishly. Sweets paused and took a step back. He was astonished at the fact that Zack was gay and that he and Booth had been lovers. Booth, misinterpreting Sweets' reaction, slumped onto the couch. Booth felt miserable. He put his head in his hands and sulked. He knew, deep down in his heart, that Sweets would hate him. Sweets watched the man in front of him, mentally abuse himself. Both were unsure of of what to say to the other. Their silence was interrupted by the shrill ringing of Sweets' cell phone playing Demi Lovato's Life is a Work of Art.

"Hey, Angie." Sweets said as he answered the phone.

"Hey, where are you?" Angela asked. Sweets got worried over the tone in his sister's voice.

"I'm at Seeley's. Why?" Sweets wondered.

"Oh, no reason."

"Ang?" Sweets said.

"Oh alright. Mom is here early. She and Leon just got here a few minutes ago." Angela explained to her brother.

"I gotta go Ang. I'll talk to you later." and with that Sweets hung up. The news took sometime to sink in. When it finally did, Lance's knees buckled and gave out and he fell to the floor. Seeley jumped at the noise and looked up from his hands. He just looked at Lance still unsure of what to do.

"Seeley." Lance whimpered. Booth shot up from the couch quickly and knelt down next to the young doctor.

"I'm here." the big agent cooed. Booth wrapped his arms around Sweets' shaking form. For about half an hour, Sweets knelt there shaking, with Booth trying to comfort him. After he had calmed down enough to move, Sweets slowly stood up and pulled Booth to the couch. As soon as they hit the piece of furniture, Booth relaxed and pulled Sweets to him. Booth sat there in silence for a few moments before opening his mouth to speak.

"Are you upset that I was with Zack before and went to see him today?" Booth asked. Sweets shook his head.

"We all have past failed relationships. I dated Daisy and in one of my past experimental phases, dated a guy named Seth. Does it bother you that I dated Daisy?" Sweets countered. Booth shook his head and relaxed even more, pulling Lance closer.

"I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you." Booth whispered as he kissed his lover's temple. Sweets smiled and snuggled even closer to the big agent.

"Me too." Sweets said. After a couple more minutes of I love yous and stolen kissed, Booth asked the dreaded question.

"What did Angela want?" Booth asked.

"My parents are here." Sweets said quietly. If Booth hadn't been sitting so close, he wouldn't have heard his lover's response. After the initial shock had set in, Booth tightened his grip and looked at the shrink in his arms.

"Lance? Honey?" Booth's tone was full of worry.

"I'm okay Love." Sweets said in hopes of calming the agent down. It worked a little. Booth calmed down just enough to concentrate on Sweets. If any stranger had walked in on the two now, they would have believed that they had been together for years, not just a week. But the two on the couch shared a connection that not many could understand. It came from working together and just being patient. Seeley and Lance sat cuddling on the couch, when there was a knock at Booth's front door. A quick check through the peephole revealed Booth's grandfather at the door. He stood there smiling like there was a discount on the early bird special.

"Pops. What are you doing here?" Booth exclaimed as he opened the door and let the elderly man in.

"Well Seeley. I finally got ahold of that lady friend of yours, Dr. Brennan and she said that you had come out to everyone. She seemed kind of upset at the fact, But, anyway, I ended up calling Cam and she said it was true and that you had a new boyfriend. I hope he isn't anything like your last one. I never trusted that Zack fellow." Pops said.

"Yeah, I am seeing someone new. He's here now if you want to meet him." Booth said trying to appease the man he thought of as his father figure. Pops nodded his head.

"Lance, can you come here please?" Booth nearly begged. Sweets entered the kitchen where the Seeley and his grandfather where standing. Seeley slipped an arm around Sweets and pulled him close. Lance faced the older gentleman.

"Hello, I'm Lance Sweets. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Booth." Lance said as he smiled at the elderly man. Booth watched with anxiety as his Pops sat still with a blank look on his face. Then Pops smiled and it just got bigger and bigger with every passing moment.

"I like this one Seeley. You seem like a nice lad, there son. Plus he got impeccable manners." Pops remarked. Seeley breathed a sigh of relief. He was relieved that Pops had accepted Lance. The three spent the rest of the night talking and laughing. Pops said good night to the two lovebirds and went to bed in Parker's room at about 10. Booth looked at Sweets. Placing his hands on the younger man's hips, Booth pulled Sweets flush to him. Lance wrapped his arms around Seeley's neck. Little did the two know, was that Pops was standing in the shadows watching. He smiled to himself as he watched his grandson interact with his lover. With Pops in the shadows, Seeley pressed a kiss to Lance's lips. The two shared an embrace and the younger man left leaving Seeley in the middle of the Kitchen beaming and dancing to himself. Hank Booth turned around and went back to bed. His mind was at ease knowing that his Seeley was with a good man. It made Hank very happy and is asked, anyone would tell you, Hank Booth was not an easy man to please.

The next morning, Hank got up extra early to make Seeley some breakfast. Seeley came out of his room about half an hour later, to find his grandfather making his favorite breakfast. Banana chocolate chip pancakes.

"Pops, you didn't have to do this." Seeley protested. His grandfather just rolled his eyes and continued flipping the pancakes. When Hank finished cooking breakfast, he grabbed a steaming plate and set it in front of Seeley. Booth dove into the pancakes savoring the flavor. Seeley moaned at the fluffiness and the silky chocolate only to be interrupted by his grandfather.

"So Seeley. That, ah, Lance Sweets guy. Do you think he might be the one? The one you will spend the rest of your life with?" Pops asked curiously. Seeley gave his grandfather a are-you-serious look and swallowed the bite of pancake he had in his mouth.

"I don't know pops. Maybe. I mean, I love him and he loves me, but I don't know where it's gonna go." Booth said and for the first time, started to think of the future he might have with Lance.

"Well, I like him and I can see that he cares about you quite a bit too. I think he will be good for you" Pops stated.

"You think Lance is a good choice?" Booth asked.

"Yes. He's thoughtful, insightful. Impeccable manners like I said last night. He seems like quite a lot of fun and he makes you happy. Another thing is he actually seems human. That Zack acted like a robot." Pops joked. Booth laughed and smiled at his grandfather.

"I'm glad you like him. I was thinking, maybe, while you're here. We could invite Lance, Cam, Angela and Hodgins to dinner. Oh and Bones too. What do you think?" Booth suggested.

"I think we need to figure out what to feed them." Pops said smiling. Booth smiled back and finished off the rest of his pancakes.

Booth made his way up to his office to grab a case file, before headed down to Sweets' office. He then maneuvered his way to the elevator with the file tucked up under his arm and two coffee's in his hands. One for Lance and one for him. Booth hummed show tunes during the elevator ride and all the way to the shrinks office. Using his foot, Booth lightly tapped on the door frame of the open office. Sweets turned around and smiled gratefully.

"Coffee. Just what I needed. Thank you." Sweets said euphorically. He shut the door behind Booth and took the cup offered to him. He took a sip and moaned, finding the coffee exactly to his tastes. Sweets gave Booth a kiss as thanks. He sat down in the chair across from the couch and looked at his lover, who had a certain look on his face.

"What is it, Seeley?" Sweets asked. Booth raised an eyebrow at the psychologist, silently questioning him on what he meant.

"You're here early for the session with Dr. Brennan, which means that something is up." Sweets explained himself.

"Pops and I were gonna have a dinner party and I was thinking, that we could invite everyone and you and I could tell everyone that we are a couple." Booth told the young shrink. Sweets smiled. At that moment, Brennan walked in and the session started.

"Okay was there anything you two wanted to talk about today?" Sweets asked the pair. Booth shook his head.

"I want to talk about Booth's sexuality." Dr. Brennan stated nonchalantly. Booth looked uncomfortable and started to fidget.

"Is that okay Agent Booth?" Sweets asked.

"I'd rather not if you'd please." Booth said.

"Why not?" Brennan interrupted rather rudely. Booth became even more uncomfortable.

"Because, it's my business and if you need to know or I want you to know. Then you will." Booth stated. Sweets nodded in agreement.

"It doesn't matter Booth. I want to know, so we are going to talk about it." Brennan stated matter-of-factly. Booth looked at her surprised.

"Now, Dr. Brennan. This is Agent Booth's choice. If he doesn't want to tell you he doesn't have to." Sweets said trying to move on.

"Clearly I hold the majority. I am more intelligent than the two of you, so my ideas of conversation hold a more superior choice." Brennan said smugly.

"No Bones. I'm not telling you anything." Booth shouted and then stormed out of the office. Sweets watched his lover walk out to the elevators and disappear. Dr. Brennan also gathered her things and then she rushed out the door. Sweets sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was going to be a long day.

Temperance ran to catch up with her partner. As soon as she was within arms reach, she grabbed him by the upper arm and swung him around. Booth was startled by the young woman.

"What do you want Bones?" Booth snapped.

"I want to know why you don't love me." Dr. Brennan asked in all seriousness. Booth stared at her, giving her a are-you-fucking-with-me kind of look.

"Bones. I told you, in fact I told all of our friends. I'm gay. I like men. I do love you Bones. You're my partner. But I love you like a good friend or a sister." Booth explain. He turned to leave once more, only to be stopped again.

"You could go straight." Brennan suggested.

"No. You don't understand Bones. I happy just the way I am. What do you want me to do? Just go up to all my friends and say what? Gotcha? I was just kidding? Bones, I am gay and that's final. I have a boyfriend who loves me and I love him. I finally happy and in a good place. Can't you just leave it alone and let me be happy in peace." Booth yelled and with that he left. Booth got into his car and drove, fuming over Brennan and her suggestions. How dare she just assume that he would go straight just for her. He kept driving until he had reached a quiet spot near a river, that he and Parker had used to come to and skip rocks or fish in the summer. He sat down on a large rock and ran a hand through his hair. His few moments of silence were soon interrupted by a male voice.

"I thought I'd find you here." Pops voice cam from behind him. Booth looked up to see his grandfather standing behind him. Lance stood by the car a few feet behind them.

"I got a call from Lance saying you had stormed out and didn't know where you went. What's going on Seeley?" Pops asked. Booth shrugged. He honestly didn't know. It wasn't like Bones to freak out like this. Booth sat quietly and looked back out at the river. Pops came and sat on one side while Lance, who had moved from the car, sat on his other side. Booth's arm snaked around Lance and pulled him close. Hank Booth gave his grandson a disapproving look.

"Love, you can tell us anything. We both love you no matter what." Lance said as he spoke for the first time since he and Pops had arrived. Booth looked at him and sighed.

"After I left your office I was going to go for a drive. Maybe get something to eat. Just find something to clear my head, when Bones came running after me. She asked me why I didn't love her. I told her that I did, just as a friend and she freaked out. She said that I should go straight and be with her. I told her that I was happy the way I was and that I was in love with my boyfriend. She didn't take it well but I didn't stay to see her reaction and then I came here." Booth said. Lance and Hank both looked at Seeley and sighed. Lance clung tighter to his lover, slightly fuming over what Brennan had said.

"Seeley. She's just jealous that she can't have the love you hold for Lance." Pops said. Booth shrugged again and tightened his grip on Lance. The three sat there for a few more minutes before heading back to work or in Hank's case home. Sweets followed Booth up to his office, where the pair found Cam and Brennan sitting in the chairs. He smiled at Cam and ignored Bones. Booth walked behind his desk and sat down in his chair. Sweets followed, leaning up against the back wall behind Booth. There was a knock at the open door, from Hodgins and Angela. Booth ushered them into the small office, that was already a little too crowded.

"Alright. What is everyone doing here?" Booth questioned slightly, annoyed by the amount of people in his office then.

"I asked them here." Bones admitted. She turned and smiled to all of them. The group looked at Dr. Brennan, some smiling at her. The others only half smiled only being polite. Sweets looked at Brennan and suddenly got an idea.

"Why is it you wanted everyone here Dr. Brennan?" Sweets asked.

"I just wanted some witnesses. I am going to get to the bottom of this whole mess." Temperance said. The group of people looked at the anthropologist in confusion and shock.

"What do you mean this mess Bones?" Booth said vehemently and slightly pissed off. Sweets gave Booth a look of sympathy and nodded his head reassuringly. Bones looked at Booth and smiled.

"I mean your sexuality. You're obviously confused." Dr. Brennan stated calmly. That was when all hell broke loose.

"Dr. Brennan." Cam chastised.

"Sweetie what are you talking about." Angela asked.

"What the hell?" Hodgins yelled.

"I've told you once and I'll tell you again. I don't love you the way you love me. I am gay and I'm happy. Leave me alone." Booth screamed.

Sweets was the only one to stay silent. He watched Dr. Brennan argue her case, by saying that she was a prime choice for a girlfriend. Her tone was haughty and self-centered. Her self esteem was obviously inflated it an enormous degree. Booth annoyed, put his head in his hands and groaned. Sweets caught Booth's eye. Lance moved closer to Booth.

"Tell them Seeley. Just tell them." Sweets spoke up for the first time. Booth raised an eyebrow at him, questioning he secret lover. Sweets nodded his head reassuringly and smiled a little. The rest of the group looked at the two interacting, curious as to what was going on between the two. Dr. Brennan especially.

"What are you two talking about?" Brennan demanded.

"It's none of your concern." Booth snapped.

"Booth," Brennan exclaimed. "I love you." It was silent for a few moments as the group tried to gather their thoughts. They stood there open mouthed and staring at the anthropologist.

"Sweetie. Did you just admit your feeling in public?" Angela asked unable to believe what she had just heard.

"Yes. I did."

The room went silent after that and it stayed that way for about fifteen minutes more. Booth sat in his chair mulling over what Sweets had said and what Brennan had said. Things had started to smooth out and Brennan had stop telling him he was wrong for the people that he liked in a romantic sense. Brennan sat still watching Booth. She could almost see the wheels in his head turning. She looked at Sweets, who had been watching her with interest for the past half an hour. All of a sudden Booth bolted up as his phone rang.

"Booth. Yes. Yep. Okay. Thanks. Good-bye." Booth placed the phone back in his cradle. Everyone looked at him, wondering.

"Grant resurfaced." Booth explained. Brennan got up to join Booth, but he waved her down.

"No Bones. I'm taking Sweets. This guy is psychotic. Sweets might be able to get to him." Booth said firmly. Bones started to protest but Booth ignored her and left, with Sweets not that far behind.

Booth and Sweets walk silently to the black SUV and got in. For the first twenty minutes of the car ride, the two stayed quiet. Once Booth thought they had gone far enough, he broke the silence.

"Lance. I-i don't"

"Seeley. Don't bother. You can't control Dr. Brennan or her feelings. I don't expect you to." Sweets said. Booth sighed.

"I love you." Booth said simply.

"I know." The two sat there for a few more minutes. The silence hanging like a heavy curtain. Booth pulled the car over and turned in his seat.

"Marry me." Booth said quietly.

_**Sooo. Booth proposed to Sweets. What do you think? What will Sweets say. Will Brennan accept the couple. What was Sweets thinking about when he was staring at Brennan. I'm sorry this chapter took me so long. It took me a while to find a good place to stop. LacieKat16. :)**_


	5. He said Yes

_**Hi. I'm back. I have no idea where this chapter is going or what is going to happen. Read it and let me know what you think. Laciekat16.**_

_Previously_

"_Marry me." Booth said quietly._

Sweets looked at the man next to him, struck silent by the abrupt proposal. Outside Lance was calm and straight faced. On the inside he was myriad of emotions, from shock to euphoria. He was speechless. He wasn't sure of what to say. Yes? No? I can't answer? Booth looked over, slightly worried, at his young lover and sighed. He knew he shouldn't have sprung the proposal to early. He was just afraid of losing Sweets, that he was willing to push him away unknowingly. Booth sat back and laid his head on the head rest. He closed his eyes unsure of what to do and just breathed. Slowly he came back, started up the car and drove back onto the road. Just as Booth was about to speak, a powder blue Toyota Prius came out of no where and hit them head on. Mostly on Sweets' side.

Angela had headed back to the Jeffersonian after the bizarre meeting and was in Cam's office, when the phone went off.

"Dr. Saroyan." Cam said officially. Her shoulders sunk as she listened to the person on the other end.

"Seeley. You need to calm down. Yes Angela's right here. We'll be right there. Seeley. Calm down. You just stay with Sweets." Cam was half shouting into the phone. Angela paled slightly at the sound of her brother's name. Something was wrong and she knew it. Hodgins walked in with Daisy and rushed over to Angela, prepared to catch her if she fainted.

"Angie?" Hodgins asked, concern filling his voice. She jerked her head toward Cam who was still on the phone. Cam hung up, turned around and grabbed her coat. "You two need to come with me. Booth and Sweets got into a car crash. Angela turned and ran back to her office as fast as she could and then went back to where Cam was standing. Hodgins did the same and the three left the Jeffersonian. Daisy, forgotten by the others stood shocked and unable to move. On the way to the hospital, Hodgins held a sobbing Angela.

"Cam. What happened? Do you know?" Jack asked. Cam took a deep breath and glanced in her rearview mirror.

"All Seeley could tell me was that a car got into their lane and the crashed right into them. The car was over enough that it hit Sweets' side the most. Sweets is unconscious and they are rushing him to the hospital." Cam stated sadly. Angela started crying again in Hodgins' arms. The rest of the car ride was plagued by an uncomfortable silence, that hung thick in the air, with the occasional hiccup from Angela. Once they got to the hospital, the trio found Booth fighting the doctors and nurses, trying to get to Sweets on the other side of the Emergency Room. Angela rushed over to where her brother was and broke down as she saw the tube coming from Lance's mouth, forcing air into his lungs. Angela screamed at the sight of her brother beaten and broken. His face covered in blood, a large piece of windshield stuck into his abdomen. His body covered in cuts and bruises that looked a nasty black and dark purple hue. Hodgins ran over and grabbed Angela, holding her to him. She fought him for a few minutes, but then turned and sagged against him. Cam was struggling to hold Booth down. She was pushing against his broad shoulders, trying to get him to lay flat. The chaos drowned out the hiss of the automatic doors opening to reveal Brennan walking in, smirking. She smiled to herself, mentally patting herself on the back for her ingenious thinking. Her attention was caught by Cam yelling at Booth.

"Seeley. You need to calm down and tell us who hit you." Cam coaxed. Booth was screaming incoherently. Only one word was coherent.

"Bones." Booth choked. Cam was struck odd at the one word she had gotten out of her friend. Did he want Brennan? Or was he saying that a skeleton drove the other car? As crazy as the last questioned sounded, with Booth's mental state as it was, it did make some sense. Her mind never registering a third option though. That maybe, just maybe, Dr. Temperance Brennan had crashed her car into Booth's SUV out of spite for Sweets' and Booth's relationship. There was a noise in the background. To her left, Brennan heard the drawn out beep and a thin green line covering Sweets' monitor. Angela's voice grew an octave, as she let out the most grieving and saddening, blood curdling scream. The blood drained out of her face. The doctors rushed into the small room, pulling a crash cart behind them.

"Booth!" Cam was screaming, trying to calm down her best friend, who was putting up even more of a fight. Angela was back to fighting against Hodgins to get to her brother. The world in that ER was reduced to mayhem. Doctors were running from one room to another. People crowded into Sweets' room, doing anything they could to help the doctors or Angela. Hodgins pulled Angela into the waiting room, while Cam sat with Booth. Brennan walked over to Booth and smiled. Cam watched Seeley flinch away from Brennan. Temperance frowned and tried again, reaching out to hold Booth to her. Booth actually got up and moved the the corner, farthest away from Brennan. Suddenly it hit Cam. She knew what Booth had meant when he had said 'Bones'.

"YOU CRASHED YOUR CAR INTO THEM JUST BECAUSE BOOTH DIDN'T LOVE YOU?" Cam was seething. Her nostrils flaring, her chest heaving. Cam sucked in a breath and continued.

"YOU CARED SO MUCH FOR YOUR OWN WANTS THAT YOU TRIED TO TAKE A MANS LIFE? A MAN THAT A LOT OF PEOPLE HERE CARE ABOUT?"

By now Angela and Hodgins had heard Cam from the waiting room and had come to investigate. Angela looked horrified at the thought of her best friend trying to kill her brother. Hodgins ended up sitting next to Booth a safe distance from the girls, but still close enough to step in if needed.

"Brennan? Did you really?" Angela choked on her own words, a lump filling her throat. Brennan nodded still smiling.

"YOU COULDN'T LEAVE BOOTH AND SWEETS ALONE, COULD YOU? THEY WERE HAPPY AND YOU HAD TO GO AND DESTROY IT FOR YOUR OWN PERSONAL DESIRES." Cam was ranting. Hospital security came and hauled Brennan out and to the FBI, while Cam was taken outside to calm down. Angela broke down once more, crying tears she didn't think she had. Hodgins sat trying to comfort his girlfriend. About twenty minutes later Cam came back and sat down, joining the silent vigil. They sat with their heads bowed, waiting impatiently for any news at all. Their silence was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. A surgeon in green scrubs entered the room.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Jeffery Stone. Which one of you is Angela Montenegro?" the man asked. Angela raised her hand much like a student in school would. Dr. Stone looked down at her and slightly smiled.

"Your brother is alive. For now. He is comatose and unresponsive. His injuries were extensive and almost fatal. He flat lined twice on us, but we were successful in bringing him back. He's in ICU and has to be intubated, since he can't breath on his own." The doctor said solemnly. Angela nodded and wiped her eyes free of any liquid that remained.

"Dr. Stone. What are his chances?" Cam asked.

"Right now, I'd say fifty/fifty. He could go either way. However we are cautiously optimistic that he will make a full recovery." Dr. Stone said to a room of now relieved people. Booth felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, just from knowing that his lover was alive. However he didn't believe it. He wanted proof. He wanted see Lance for himself and hold Lance, kiss his thick curls. Angela looked over at Booth and smiled slightly at the agent. She reached over and took the hand of the man who loved her brother. Hodgins took a hold of Angela's other hand, while Cam grabbed Booth's free hand. The four sat together holding onto each other, for support. When they could they went to see Sweets. They all sat around the bed of, their lover, their brother or their friend. Booth looked at the form of his lover, who laid broken. Cuts more prominent than before, covered his face and torso. A tube, coming out of his mouth, forced air into his lungs. Cam watched her best friend, wipe a clean cloth across his lover's face, with such a gentle touch, that most people didn't believe the brutish agent could possess. Angela held her brother's hand, talking to him. Telling him, that they were going to have to take a trip. Just the two of them, so that they could just bond. Maybe go to a museum or a psychology seminar. She'd just doodle during the seminar, but if he had fun, then it would be worth the boredom. Hodgins in turn told Sweets that they would have to go paint-balling or laser tag. Cam just sat there telling him that he mattered to everyone in the room and that they would be lost with out his profiling expertise. Booth looked at his three friends in the room and smiled. They really did care about him and about Lance, so he gathered up his courage and spoke.

"I asked him to marry me." Booth said quietly. The other three had just barely heard him. Angela and Cam smiled widely. Hodgins' mouth sat agape.

"What?" They all asked in unison.

"I asked Lance to marry me, just before the crash." Booth spoke up a little.

"What did he say?"

"He never answered." Booth stated sadly. The four fell quiet once more and stayed that way for the good part of an hour. Eventually it was time to go. The doctors had to help Hodgins and Cam pull away Booth and Angela, by promising to call if anything happened. So the four headed back to the FBI building. In the conference room, the FBI and Metro police, took a statement from Booth and asked for an assessment on Sweets' condition. The four then got to look in on Brennan's questioning. From the viewing room, Booth watched as his partner, someone he had trusted his life to, be questioned for trying to kill the man the he loved. Booth felt like he was watching Zack's questioning again. Somebody that he loved and trusted, betrayed him. Agent Morrison was the lead agent on the investigation. He sat across from Brennan looking at her.

"Why did you crash you car into Agent Booth's?" Morrison asked calmly. Brennan shrugged nonchalantly, kind of brushing off the question.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Brennan said.

"We have a sworn statement from Ms. Montenegro that you admitted to crashing into Agent Booth's car." Morrison threw back.

This continued for a couple of hours. Morrison would ask why she crashed her car into Booth's and Dr. Brennan would answer "I don't know." Eventually Morrison just gave up on any hope of getting an answer out of her and left the interrogation room. After slipping into the viewing room, Morrison sighed.

"I'm sorry Seeley. I just can't get it out of her. I think there is something wrong with her psychologically. Normally I'd ask Dr. Sweets to talk to her, but seeing as she put him in a coma, I don't know." Morrison said. Booth nodded not trusting his voice, when Morrison mentioned Sweets being in a coma. Then Booth had an idea. The psychologist, Wyatt, that first helped Booth after he shot the clown head on the ice cream truck. Booth whipped out his phone and dialed Dr. Wyatt's number and waited while the phone rang.

"Hello?" Wyatt answered.

"Hi. It's Booth. I need you help with something."

The next morning Dr. Wyatt stepped into the interrogation room and sat across from Dr. Brennan. Booth watched from the viewing room. The psychologist talked with Brennan for about forty minutes and then left. He met Booth outside and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Agent Booth. I can see that something is wrong much like Agent Morrison explained, but never in my life have I come across anything like it." Dr. Wyatt said sadly. Booth sighed and then left. The FBI had given Booth time off, so he headed home. Everyday, at about one o' clock, Booth would go to the hospital and sit with Sweets. Sometimes Cam went with him, other days Angela was there too. Pops went with him the other day to see Lance and had gone home yesterday. Hodgins dropped in a few times, but Booth went everyday. Everyday he sat next to the man he loved and held his hand. He talked to him, told him stories. Often Booth would stop what he was saying and tell Lance that he loved him. Today, two and a half weeks after the crash, Booth was back sitting in the uncomfortable hospital chairs, the chair pulled up as close to the bed as possible. Booth was holding Sweets' hand with both of his own and talking to him.

"Hey There. So we got the killer of that fourteen year old girl. He tried to run when I went to arrest him but I got him. Bones still isn't talking. She's as quiet as a church mouse. I miss you a ton. I wish you were awake and could talk to me. I think I'm going crazy having these one-sided conversations. But I love you, so it's worth it." Booth said. He smiled down at his lover and kissed his forehead. Lance suddenly started choking, making these strangled, gaging noises while convulsing on the bed. Booth hit the call button above the bed. Doctors came rushing in, pushing Booth up against the back wall. Booth watched helplessly, unable to see, screaming.

"What's going on? Why is he choking?" Booth yelled. One of the nurses pulled him out of the room and sat with him, until Dr. Stone came out. Booth stood up and looked at Dr. Stone wringing his hands.

"Dr. Stone. What happened. Is Lance okay?" Booth's questions came out at a million miles per minute. Stone held up a hand and silenced the anxious agent.

"Lance is fine. His choking was him fighting the tube. He can breath on his own now. We've taken the tube out and put him on regular oxygen. You can go back in if you want." Stone said. Booth breathed a sigh of relief. He nodded and sat with Lance for the rest of the afternoon. On his way out, Booth pulled out his cell phone. He called Pops and gave him the good news about Sweets and then headed over to the Jeffersonian to tell everyone else. When he got there, he headed straight to Angela's office and was lucky enough to find Hodgins and Cam there too. Unfortunately Bones was there as well, with a couple of tag along FBI agents. Cam looked between Booth and Brennan uncomfortably and sighed.

"Hello Booth." Brennan said smiling. Angela smiled at Booth and then focused her attention back to the Angelatron. Hodgins stood protectively close to Angela, untrusting of Brennan. Booth entered the office and stood close to Cam.

"What's going on." Angela asked.

"I just came from the hospital. Lance is breathing on his own now. He was fighting the tube, so Dr. Stone took it out." Booth said. Angela smiled and let out a huge breath. Everyone smiled except for Brennan. She scowled a bit, but said nothing and returned to her work. The group of people worked well into the night. Nobody mentioned Sweets or the news concerning his condition, but there was the feeling that something wasn't right. Distrust hung thick in the air, especially around Brennan. Later that evening everyone was saying goodbye. Brennan walked over to Booth and kissed him. Booth pushed her off of him and tried to wipe off any trace of her. Booth didn't like the kiss at all. Brennan, first of all, was a woman. Her lips were to tight and determined, unlike Lance's who was soft and gentle. The tag along agents were holding Brennan in place, as she fought against them, to get closer to Booth.

"What is wrong with you?" Booth shouted. Brennan look perplexed. Then she grimaced, but looked Booth in the eye. Booth gave her a look.

"Because Booth. I love you. I know you love me. You needed a jolt from this phase of yours." Brennan said.

"Phase? PHASE? You think I'm going through a phase? I've been gay all my life Bones. I don't love you." Booth shouted. "Why can't you understand that?" Booth turned to leave when Brennan shouted after him.

"I should have crashed into you harder. With Sweets gone, then you'd love me. I just needed him out of the way." Brennan confessed. The agents holding her accidentally let go, in shock, and she tumbled towards Booth. Booth stepped back not wanting to catch her. Angela looked onto her best friend with tears in her eyes.

"Sweetie, tell me it isn't true." Angela begged.

"Of course it's true. Angela you knew that with Sweets gone, Booth would love me." Brennan said.

"You tried to kill my baby brother?" Angela screamed. Brennan flinched at the harshness in her friend's voice.

"Wait, how did you know that I was with Lance?" Booth asked.

"I saw you two kissing after you had told everyone that you were gay. Then at his office, you two were giving each other looks." Brennan said.

**FLASHBACK**

_ Brennan had started back towards Angela's. Her mind was reeling over what Booth had said at dinner. She couldn't believe that he liked men and not her. She looked down the street and saw Booth. He was walking with Sweets and the two were talking. Her feet moved toward the two men, but she halted when Sweets kissed Booth. Jealousy raged like fire through Brennan. Her hands fisted by her sides as she walked forward once more, Booth's news completely gone from her mind. Her body froze at the sound of Booth's voice._

_ "I know I love you." Brennan's heart broke. He loved Sweets, not her. How could he do that to her. She loved him and he loved someone else. She frowned and then continued on her way to Angela's. One week later, Brennan was headed to a session with Sweets and Booth. She walked up to the door to see them sitting across from each other and talking. Booth never came to a session early. He winked at Sweets and then smiled. The love was evident in Booth's eyes._

**END FLASHBACK**

Brennan looked around at the group of people, who were staring at her in shock. Angela's eyes were sparkling with tears. Cam and Hodgins stood staring at the woman they had trusted, confess to attempted murder. Brennan looked around at her friends once more.. She was surprised that they looked upon her with such disgust and disappointment. They should be proud of what she did. She saved Booth from making a mistake and loving someone else and not her. Angela had sunk to the floor, crying and screaming, clutching her knees to her chest. Hodgins was next to her holding her to him, trying to console her. Cam was supporting Booth as he sank down into the closest chair, shocked. The tag along FBI agents recovered and pulled her back to them, holding her from her friends. Angela's crying had slowed down to the occasional hiccup. Hodgins had gotten comfortable and held Angela rubbing her back and shoulders in a soothing motion. Cam was repeating a similar motion on Booth and blocking Brennan's view of the man she loved.

"Booth?" Brennan called out hopefully. He ignored her and walked out. Cam followed him, closely followed by Angela and Hodgins. Brennan's heart sank as those she cared for walk away.

Anger flared in Booth's veins as Brennan's words echoed in his head. She admitted to trying to kill the person Booth cared for more than Pops or Parker. Looking forward at Cam, Booth ignored Brennan when she said his name. Cam had convinced him to leave and go ahead to the hospital because Lance would calm him down. The others would meet him there. Booth got into his rental car and started to drive, hoping that it would clear his head. It didn't. Booth's mind clouded, plagued by the betrayal of his partner, making it hard to focus. Eventually Booth had to pull over and take a deep breath. He focused on getting to see Lance and pulled back on to the road, driving off to the hospital. He walked in the front door, said hello to Janie the receptionist and walked over to the elevator. He pushed the button for the third floor. At the nurses station he checked in and walked across the hall to the small cramped room. Lance laid there unconscious, an oxygen mask covering his mouth and nose. Booth pulled his usual chair up to the bed and placed a slight kiss on Lance's forehead, missing the slight fluttering of Sweets' eyelids.

"Hey. It's Seeley. Brennan admitted to trying to kill you. I can't believe it. Well I can but it's hard to. I trusted her with my life and she tried to destroy it. But that is all behind us." Booth said quietly. He reflected on how Cam was right. He was calmer near Lance and it helped clear his head immensely. Booth clasped his hands together and bent his head. As he was praying, Sweets' eyes slowly slid open. Lance blinked, taking in the bright lights and the loud beeps. He looked to his left and saw Seeley, head bent and praying. Lance smiled. His head ran through the events from before the crash. Brennan had assembled everyone in Seeley's office. She was overly confident. Grant resurfaced, went with Seeley to go get him. Long car ride. He and Seeley had been talking. Seeley proposed. Lance's eyes flew open as the memories flooded back to him. Booth wanted to marry him. Lance reached over with great effort and grabbed Seeley's hands. Booth jerked at the sensation of skin to skin contact. He looked up to see Lance wide awake and smiling.

"Yes Seeley." Lance croaked. Booth quirked an eyebrow at his young lover and gave him a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" Booth asked.

"Yes I will marry you." Lance said and with that Booth cracked a grin that went on for miles. The two sat there smiling and talking, just enjoying the miracle of modern medicine. Dr. Stone came in and checked up on Lance, happy to see him awake and coherent. After a little while, Booth handed Lance his cell phone, which Lance used to call his sister, on speaker. The phone rang a couple times before Hodgins picked up.

"Booth?" Hodgins asked.

"Yeah. Can you put the phone on speaker?" Booth asked.

"Yep, just a sec." There was a slight beep on the other end of the line.

"Hey Booth." Angela hiccuped.

"Angela, I have someone I want you to talk to." Booth said slyly.

"Hi Angie." Lance said. The other end went silent. There was a crash as Angela's cell slipped through someone's fingers. The two men could here someone scrambling to pick up the phone again..

"Lance? Honey, is that you?" Angela whispered.

"Yeah, Ang. It's me." Lance smiled at Booth. The next half an hour was spent just listening to Lance talk to his sister. The two laughed and chatted. Hodgins brought up the idea of laser tag again. It was good to see Lance laughing and smiling again. In fact it was good to see him awake. Cam walked in a couple of minutes later. She froze in shock of seeing Sweets awake and responsive. She looked over at Booth who was just watching Sweets with a smile covering his entire face. She recovered from her shock and walked over, placing a hand on Booth's shoulder. Booth looked up and smiled at hie friend. Lance waved at Cam and continued talking to his sister.

"So little brother. I heard Booth proposed to you." Angela stated.

"Yeah. I know." Lance said.

"Really?" Hodgins asked.

"Yeah," Booth piped in. "He said yes."

_**HI. I'm sorry it's taken me sooo long to post up this chapter. With school ending, my teachers have been loading my with assignment after assignment. BUUUTT. Sweets is awake from his coma and HE SAID YES! He and Booth are engaged. Brennan admitted to trying to kill him. SO yeah, cliffy I know, deal with it. Next chapter will go up ASAP. Kay? Laciekat16 :) **_


End file.
